Nightmare Babysitter
Plot Max was babysitting by Rose again. He become Super Moon and stop her. Story At warm outside, The bus drove to the house. Max jumping the bus. “FREE! NO SCHOOL” Max happily. Max ran to house then open the door. “I’m ho-“ Max yelled then dog pounced on him. They roll on mud. “Whoo! Whoo! Hi Max! Friday is today!” Jerry said. “Yes, it means free time for weekends!!” Max said. They enter their house and see Mom. “What happened to you? I don’t care. Just go to bath before dad comes home.” Mom said. “Now!? It was middle of afternoon!” Max said. “I told you this morning, we go to out and Rose will comes to babysit you” Mom said. Max wides his eyes and mouth. “NOOOO! NOT ROSE” Max yelled then run away. Mom chased Max and grab him and bring him to bathroom. Jerry watch him. Later, Max sat in bathtub. Jerry sat on toilet. “What do we doing?” Jerry said. “Rose will comes!“ “Maybe, we will pranks on Rose.” Max said. “Mmm, this is bad idea” Jerry said. “Come on, furry ball! We have plans” Max said. Later, Mom open door and see Rose. “Max! Rose is here!” Mom called.”Bye” In Max’s room, Max runs into his closet then jump out with blue cape and blue mask. “Look out! Super moon is here!” Max said. “Super moon? Cool.” Jerry said. “Yes! I will rid of Rose” Max run away. Max sneak into hallway and see Rose talking to phone. “Supermoon spy vampire called Bloody talking to phone about his plan!.” Max narrator in his head. Max run and pounced on her. “Hey!” Rose said. “MAX!” “Ha! You can’t stop me!” Max pull her legs. “Ow! Hey! Stop it!” Rose said and push him away. “Hey! You blood eater! You never stop me!!!” Max said. “Max, you want to play rough, huh?” Rose said. “Oh my moon! Vampires must have super powers too!” Max shocked. “You've got 4 seconds to get your caped butt in bed, or I'll put it there for good!” Rose said. “Oh no! The evil Bloody is using some mindless eyes to weaken my power will!” Max said. “I'm counting! ONNNNE...” Rose counted. “*Gasp* I... I... must resist!” Supermoon said. “Supermoon pull out of sun ray!” Max splash ketchup on her face then Max zip away. “MAX! GET BACK!” Rose yelled. Max run out of house. Rose chase him. “SUPER MOON throw Fire ball!” Max throw water balloon at Rose. “Ahh! Max!” Rose yelled. “You’re in HUGE trouble!” “Supermoon flying to his lair” Max said as he run in back door. Max runs back inside to his bedroom. Jerry see him. “Wow You made it back alive!” Jerry said. “Of course! I made a Bolt dash as soon as Rose went around the house! She STILL doesn't know where I am!” Max remove his cape and hood. “I see Rose trying to find you. She still doesn't know you sneaked back inside.” Jerry notices from bedroom window. “Rose will never find me” Max who just in his underwear. “Uh oh. She saw the light on in your window. She's coming in!” Jerry warn Max. “Quick! Get in the covers! Pretend we've just been reading in bed!” Max quickly put his pajamas on and jump on his bed. “But she knows you attacked her and ran outside for an hour ago!” Jerry reminds. “That was Super Moon! Not me! I’ve been in bed with my PJs on since 9:00.” Max said. “You think she’s going believe that?” Jerry ask. “I sat in my bed! I sure she will!” Max said. Then Rose enter his room with mad face. “All right! I found you!” Rose said. “Found?? Why, what do you mean? I've been in bed reading all evening with Jerry” Max acting. “Don't give me that! You just now sneaked inside, took off your silly costume, and jumped in bed! I know what you did! Well you're gonna GET IT!” Rose yelled. “Oh yea? What are you going to do to me, huh? You can't send me to bed when I'm already IN bed! Sorry to spoil your fun...” Max said. “Ok Downstairs! Now!” Rose grab him and drags to downstairs. “I want you writing note what happened to TONIGHT!” “Hey, you can't take me OUT of bed! I need my SLEEP! Hey! Hey!” Max protests. Later Max and Jerry sat on his bed and Mom walk in with little mad face. “I heard you have bad behavior tonight. YOU'D like to explain what happened tonight.” Mom said. “Gosh Mom, what's to tell? At 9:00, I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went straight to bed. Nothing happened.” Max lies. “And this?” Mom show note Rose left. “Uh... LIES! All lies! Rosalyn made me do that just so I'd get in trouble! She hates kids! None of that is true! I went straight to bed!” Max lies. Then before Max knows, Max get grounded for weekends. “Nice try, Pinocchio.” Jerry said. “Oh shut up..” Max growls. “Idiot Babysitter make me write a full confession..” Max said. They went sleeping. The End